


Glorfindel Returns

by Azashenya



Series: Aza's Middle-Earth 'Verse [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azashenya/pseuds/Azashenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the army, they said. See the world, they said. But not if you've already seen it, they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel Returns

“And you are?” Finarfin's Lieutenant looked up from his paperwork at the blond Elf. There are so many stepping forward to join the host that he long since stopped trying to recognise them.

“Glorfindel of Gondolin.” He tries to keep his impatience from his tone but the long wait has done nothing to dull his eagerness to see the end of the Enemy who destroyed the city he loved.

“One of the re-embodied?” The bored tone of bureaucracy, Glorfindel nods impatiently. “Sorry, none of the re-embodied will be allowed to come with us.”

“But I want to help. I'm a good fighter...” his protests die off in the face of the other's unyielding expression.

The Lieutenant sighs. “Perhaps if you talk with one of the Valar they will find you something to do.”

Realising there is no point pushing further Glorfindel turns away, his thoughts reeling. //Talk with the Valar?// The thought is a shocking one. In the time he's been in Valinor he can't recall ever seeing one of the Valar. //Where would I find them? What would they say? Would they want to talk to me?// Lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice the other until he runs into them.

“Sorry.”

“Not to worry, my friend.”

Glorfindel steps back, blinking, the voice isn't familiar at all, although the words imply familiarity. He's still puzzled when his eyes confirm that this is a stranger.

“Do I know you?”

“No.” The other chuckles at his discomfort before going serious again. “You look like you have a problem, friend. Perhaps I could help you?”

Glorfindel is surprised to find himself telling this stranger about his desire to join the host that will march against Morgoth and about how this had just been denied him. The other listens carefully, smiling and asking questions. Glorfindel is worried as he finds himself talking about Gondolin, and about his death but his worry is quickly banished by the kind look in the other's eyes. When he stops talking he's surprised to notice that he has been being led somewhere, but before he can ask about it his new friend speaks.

“So you wish to speak with the Valar, Glorfindel of Gondolin.”

Glorfindel's eyes widen, he hadn't spoken his name. Not trusting his voice he nods, continuing to follow the stranger.

“Do you know which one you wish to speak with?” Glorfindel shakes his head. “Or what you wish to say to them?” When Glorfindel shakes his head again he sighs and looks around before leading the blond to a fountain and pulling him down to sit on it's edge. He sits in silence until the blond turns to look at him quizzically.

“You will need to better than that, my friend. What do you wish to speak with the Valar about?”

“I wish to take part in the defeat of the Enemy. But, as I told you, I am denied a place in the army.” His voice is soft.

“So you want to know what you can do to help, you wish to be appointed some task?”

Glorfindel nods, “yes.”

The other sits in thought for a time, his eyes distant. Glorfindel is just starting to remember his worries about his odd companion when the other nods his head sharply and speaks again.

“Yes, that's it.” He rises. “If you'll just come with me I'm sure something can be arranged.” He starts walking away. Glorfindel sits in shock for a moment before his curiousity prompts him to catch up and follow. Something is telling him that his new friend isn't quite what he first appeared to be.

He finds himself being led out of the city and into the nearby forest. He's just thinking of demanding an explanation when they come to a halt in a clearing. He looks around curiously, wondering why they are here, when he realises his companion is muttering to himself.

“Where are you now? I should have known you'd be late, always too busy for a ... ah.” He follows the other's satisfied gaze to the form which is just stepping into the clearing. His breath catches in shock as he realises it's one of the Valar and he ducks his head, looking at the ground by his feet.

“Olorin, I hope it is something important this time.” Glorfindel trembles slightly at the power in his voice. His brain just manages to realise that his new friend is a Maia.

“Yes my friend, I'm sure you'll find this interesting.” Olorin's voice is full of quiet mirth. “This is Glorfindel of Gondolin, I'm sure you've met.”

“Yes, we have. Greetings Belrog slayer.” the Vala's voice is gentler and Glorfindel glances up, surprised to find the ancient being smiling at him.

“Greetings Lord.” A part of his mind wonders which of the Valar this is.

“Our friend here is disappointed at not being allowed to join the battle against Melkor and has offered to help in any way he can. I thought you might have a task for him.”

“You did, did you?” Namo laughs softly in amusement before returning his attention to the Elda. “Glorfindel, do you remember the oaths you once made to King Turgon and to his daughter Idril and her husband Tuor?”

Glorfindel looks up in surprise. “Yes my Lord, I remember them. I swore to protect their son and his line for as long as I had life and breath.”

“With your death you were freed from that oath. Would you be willing to assume that burden once again?'”

“My Lord?” The Vala clearly reads the confusion on his face.

“The grandsons of Idril and Tuor will need your help, one of them particularly so. If you will agree to be bound again by your oath you could go to them and provide that help.”

Glorfindel's eyes widen as he realises what the Vala is offering. “Return to Middle-Earth?”

Namo smiles. “Yes, if you can bear to.”

He thinks for a moment before replying in a quiet voice. “I would be honoured.”

“Good. You will travel across with the host.” Glorfindel looks up at him in shock, the Vala smiles at him. “You will not join the fighting, instead you will seek out the High King of the Noldor, Gil-galad is his name. Find yourself a place in his household. The two you seek will not be there yet but you will meet them soon enough. The sons of Earendil are twins, Elrond and Elros. I suggest you try to become their friend.”

Glorfindel is listening carefully, even as he is trying to comprehend all that is about to happen to him. Hearing so many unfamiliar names he realises how few he will know and he feels a sadness creeping into his heart.

Namo pauses, seeing that sadness in his eyes. “You will not be alone child, you will find friends and one day you will find love.” He smiles gently at the questions in the blue eyes. “You will recognise it when you find it but you will have to be patient and wait. There is much that will happen before you find him.”

Glorfindel smiles, accepting the Vala's words. There were many times in his life when he had watched his friends find love and had wondered if he would be alone forever.

“I will wait for him.”

“Good. Now go. You have farewells and preparations to make. Be sure you don't miss the boats.”

The Vala and the Maia watch as he leaves the clearing, obviously intent on his new task.

“Thank you for finding him for me.”

“It was my pleasure, he is an interesting one.” Olorin smiles at the Vala of Death.

“Aye, interesting, you could say that.” Namo chuckles, remembering the shocked and bedraggled fea that had turned up in his halls after the fall of Gondolin. Olorin chuckles with him before looking towards the east and sighing. Namo follows his thoughts, sobering quickly.

“War is coming. I should return to my Halls and make preparations.”

“War and death. We fight but it is the children who die.”

“I know. But the time has come to face my brother and the children will die even if there is no war.”

“True.”

They sit there in silence, looking east towards the shadowed lands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he reached middle-earth Glorfindel paused to watch the company he had traveled with, until they had passed from his sight. Then, with a sigh, he took up his bag and began to search for the High King. Those he met directed him eastward and he thanked them, but he didn't answer the questions in their eyes. After the first time telling who he was and being met by disbelief followed by demands that he tell the tale of his death he had decided it was easier to stay silent about who he was.

While he traveled he wondered what was happening with the host, but there were few tidings of them. He was still looking for the High King when the ground shook beneath his feet and, from the hill where he was standing, he could see great chasms opening in the land to the west and north. Curious he traveled towards them, finding them full of water. Further west he found that the land had fallen into the sea. Seeing that the cliffs were still unstable he kept his distance. Looking out over the water he realised that the lands he had grown up in and the ruins of Gondolin had now vanished beneath the waves. He stood there for a time, mourning.

Eventually he turned and continued his search. As he traveled he found many in need of aid and he paused on his way to help them. In time he found the King he had been looking for.

Gil-galad, son of Fingon, King of the Noldor in exile had no hall of stone. One day he would have great halls surrounded by a stone city but that day still lay in the future. When Glorfindel found him the city had only just begun to be built and his first meeting with the King was in a large tent.

“I am told that you are Glorfindel of Gondolin.”

“I am, Sire.”

While the King watches him Glorfindel studies him in turn, liking what he reads in his face. Gil-galad nods.

“There are a few here who saw you in Gondolin, they have confirmed what you say.”

Glorfindel's eyes widen. “Some of the survivors from Gondolin are here?” He glances around, as if expecting them to appear in the tent. The King smiles at him.

“Yes, they are eager to meet you again.” Glorfindel looks a bit sheepish, realising how much like an elfling he just acted.

“Why have the Valar returned you?” the King is curious, he has heard tales of the fall of Gondolin and Glorfindel's death.

“They have a task for me, an old oath they wish me to fulfill.” He smiles reassuringly at the King's worried look. “Nothing like that, it was an oath to protect the son of Idril and Tuor, their son and his line.”

A look of sorrow crosses Gil-galad's face. “You may have returned too late, my friend.”

Glorfindel is puzzled. “I was told that I would meet them here, the twin sons of Earendil.”

“They live?” There is a look of sudden hope in his face. “The last I heard of them was when they were little more than babies. The Feanorions attacked their home, killing many. Elwing, their mother, cast herself into the sea and the twins were taken captive by the Feanorions. We've had no word of them since.”

“Oh.” //Yet more kinslayings, will they never end?// “I was told to find a place in your household, Sire, and that I would meet the twins here later.”

Gil-galad smiles with both relief and pleasure. “You are welcome to join my household, Lord of Gondolin. You are named in the songs as a mighty warrior and I am sure we can find you a place with my captains.”

Glorfindel ducks his head, smiling. “That would be an honour, Sire.”

“Good, I will see that you are introduced to them tomorrow.” He pauses, examining the figure before him. “Would you have dinner with me tonight, Lord Glorfindel?”

Glorfindel looks up in surprise. “Certainly Sire, that would be an honour.”

“Very well, one of my people will collect you when it is time.” 

Gil-galad calls out to someone outside the tent. Hearing the name Glorfindel's eyes fix on the King's face in shock. Part of his mind notices that Gil-galad is grinning before he turns to face the one entering the tent.

“Adar?” The word escapes his lips as a strangled sob. The blond figure before him seems just as shocked as he feels. They stand there for a few heartbeats, just looking at each other before the other speaks, breaking the spell.

“My son.” Stepping forward they embrace tightly. “You have returned.”

“Aye Ada, I've returned.” He swallows hard, trying to banish his tears. “Is Nana here?” His voice is hesitant.

“Yes son, your Naneth is here too. Our family is together again.”

They have both forgotten about Gil-galad who is watching them with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Go home to your family reunion. I expect to see the three of you for dinner.” As they look up he captures his advisor's gaze. “Don't worry about your duties, I'm sure I can survive without you for half a day.” Still grinning the King shoos them from the tent.

Glorfindel is in a daze as he follows his father across the large camp. When he sees his mother, leaning over her work, a grin of pure mischief crosses his face and he raises a hand, requesting silence from his father. Walking up behind the distracted elf he wraps his arms around her in a stealth hug. She stiffens in surprise then leans back against him.

“I thought you were busy today, beloved.”

“Nay, Nana. It is me.” Breaking from his grasp she turns around to look at him, in shock.

“Glorfindel?!” She reaches out one hand in doubt before pulling him into her arms. “My son.” Then her brain starts moving and she pushes him back. “But you died.”

“The Valar have sent me back.” She looks at him for a moment before smiling and wrapping her arms around him again.

“We have missed you son.” 

He feels his father wrap his arms around both of them. “Aye, we've missed you.”

 

The afternoon passes quickly with both joy and tears as son and parents catch up with each other. Glorfindel tells of his life in Gondolin. He listens with surprise as his parents tell him of raising the boy Ereinion who had been left in their care by his father Fingon.

“The King?” Glorfindel is shocked.

“Aye, he has been a second son to us.”

“He thinks of you as a big brother, you're a hero to him.” His father's grin widens at the look of frozen horror on his son's face. His mother glares at her husband before pulling Glorfindel into her arms and smoothing his hair.

“Pay him no heed, he's just glad to have you back. Give Gil a chance, I'm sure the two of you will like each other, he's a good boy.”

Glorfindel is still having problems accepting how casually his parents refer to the High King of the Noldor. He leans against his mother, feeling safe and cherished under her touch and trusting that this will all make sense soon.

 

The time for dinner draws near and Glorfindel fingers his formal robes nervously, trying to get them to sit satisfactorily. //Hush, you've had dinner with King Turgon many times, this cannot be much different.// But his thoughts ring hollow. //This King considers my parents family. Turgon may have called me friend but he never thought of me as an older brother.// With a sigh and a shake of his head he steps out of the tent to where his parents are waiting.

 

“Come in. Sit. Would you like some wine? It's very good, a nice fruity flavour.”

Looking at the King Glorfindel suddenly realises that the other is as nervous as he is. “Some wine would be nice, Sire.”

“Oh, call me Gil-galad, or Gil, or ...” He looks up from pouring the wine. “I would like it if you called me brother.”

Glorfindel can't help but smile at the look of hope and friendship in the other's eyes. “Aye, if you would call me brother also.”

A smile lights up the King's face. “I would love to, brother.” He passes them the wine and the four of them settle down at the table.

Glorfindel observes the easy companionship between the other three and quietly lets the dinner slip into what is obviously a familiar pattern of the king and his adviser discussing business while __voices suggestions now and again. He hadn't expected to see his parents again. He'd known they weren't in Valinor but, since learning that he was returning to middle earth, it hadn't occurred to him that he might see them here. He sits and eats, content to listen to the other talking.

 

The next day he is introduced to the King's captains and is shown around the military side of the camp. He welcomes an offer to spar, feeling in need of practice and knowing that others will be watching, judging his skills.

He notices that some greet him with disbelief and others with awe, he ignores both reactions and concentrates instead on finding a place for himself. He talks with the captains on subjects ranging from setting up patrols to city defenses to feeding and housing troops. Finding them in the middle of planning the defenses for the new city he soon ends up describing and sketching the defenses of Gondolin and how they were set up. A part of him rebels at this break of secrecy but he reminds himself that the city has long fallen and it no longer matters who knows the secrets of her defenses.

That night he again has dinner with his parents and the King. He settles into a pattern, spending his days training with the troops and working on the defenses with the captains while most of his evenings are spent at family dinners, except for the occasional formal dinner.

As time passes he realises how lonely Gil-galad is, there are many around him but few that he calls friend. Watching him Glorfindel starts to see how he is isolated, both by his own position and by a shyness that prevents him from easily reaching out to make friends. Glorfindel decides to do what he can to break the isolation of his “little brother”.

\----------------

Glorfindel has been feeling restless. He's been wandering around the mostly built city, from one tavern to the next, unable to settle down in any. The latest tavern is on the edge of the city, still more tent than building. He's looking around, trying to spot anyone familiar, when he notices the two sitting off to one side. A pair of Noldor, just come from the road if he's any judge. They sit close together, watching as if they aren't entirely comfortable with their surroundings. Looking at their faces he realises that they are twins.

His curiosity piqued he pauses to acquire some wine and three glasses before moving over to their table.

“You two look like you are new in town, perhaps you would join me for a drink?” As two identical pairs of grey eyes turn to him in confusion he realises how young they are, barely past their majority. Taking the initiative he sits down, pouring the wine and passing them each a glass.

“I'm Glorfindel, I'm with the guard around here.” He looks at them enquiringly, hoping they'll share their names. It's the twin on his left that speaks.

“I'm Elros, this is my brother, Elrond. We're travelers.”

Glorfindel notices that the other twin, Elrond, is watching him intently. He smiles at Elros and nods at his words before waiting to see if Elrond is going to speak.

“Glorfindel, the belrog slayer of Gondolin?” his voice sounds much the same as his brother's although it's tone holds disbelief.

“That's me,” Glorfindel forces a grin, he isn't yet used to people's reaction to his name. He notices that both twins are watching him intently.

“Lord of the House of the Golden Flower?”

Glorfindel smiles to himself, now they are coming to the important part. “Aye.”

The twins exchange a glance. “Did you know Earendil?”

“Aye, for a time. He was about this tall last time I saw him,” he measures with his hand the height of the seven year old Earendil.

“What was he like?” Elros's tone is alight with curiosity.

“He was very cute, with ears that were nearly round,” he traces against his own ear, trying to give them an impression of the shape of Earendil's. “A sturdy child but he was usually in trouble. He and the other children were always climbing up buildings, running loose through the city. They seemed to be able to get through the smallest gaps. The number of times we ended up searching the city because one of the children had been missed.” He shakes his head, smiling at the memories. “I remember when one of the children had wanted to see the stars, I think it was Duilin's daughter, Feasil. She had climbed up the tallest building she could find and had fallen asleep on the roof while waiting for the stars to come out, I'm just glad that she hadn't managed to climb the King's tower.

“What happened to her?” He looks up blinking at the soft question.

“I don't know.” He sighs, his eyes going distant again. “We tried to save as many as we could but I don't remember her being with us when we went through the tunnel. I fear that the orcs probably got her.”

The twins exchange a worried look. “Sorry, we didn't mean to make you sad.”

He looks up again and smiles softly. “That's alright, penneth, you also remind me of the good times.” They smile back at him. He watches them for a moment, sipping at his wine.

“You remind me a little of your grandmother, her eyes were much like yours.”

They both look at him with widened eyes but it is Elrond who speaks, “So you know who we are?”

Glorfindel nods. “Yes, I know the names of the twin sons of Earendil.”

They glance at each other again before Elros speaks. “Will you tell us more of Gondolin? And of our father and grandparents?”

“I would love to.” He smiles, drinking the last of the wine from his cup and looking down into the vessel in mock dismay. “But now it is time to seek our rest.” He looks back up at them. “Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?”

They nod, wondering why he is asking.

“If you would like I could show you around tomorrow.”

“But don't you have duties?” Elros's voice shows his uncertainty at taking up so much of the hero's time.

“Nothing that can't wait for a day.” Glorfindel looks at them for a moment as an idea strikes him. “You could join me for weapon's practice if you would like. I assume you know how to fight?” As he belatedly realises that they may not have been taught.

“Yes, M... we've been taught how to fight,” Elrond catches his tongue, hoping that Glorfindel hadn't noticed.

“Good.” He grins. “Then tomorrow evening you could join me for a family dinner, with my parents and my brother. Well, he's really my foster brother but that doesn't stop me from looking after him like a little brother.” Elros groans quietly and Elrond grins.

“Aye, you have to look after annoying little brothers,” Elrond comments, earning a soft punch from his twin.

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

Grinning at their antics Glorfindel clears his throat. They both look at him.

“So are the plans for tomorrow satisfactory?” They both nod. “Good. I'll meet you outside here after the mid-day meal. We'll do some sparring then I'll show you around before dinner.”

He can't help whistling to himself on his way home, he'd been worried about meeting the twins and that went much better than he had expected. He'd have to warn his parents in the morning about their dinner guests, but he's sure they wont mind.

\--

Much of his morning is spent making sure that his afternoon will be free and making arrangements for dinner. He's pleased that he's already mentioned the oath to his parents and to Gil-galad, that should make things easier now.

He's pleased to see the twins already waiting for him, each of them carrying both a sword and a practice blade. He smiles and waves as he approaches. “Elrond, Elros. Mae govannen.”

They smile and call, “Mae govannen,” in reply, moving towards him.

“The practice field is over this way.” He gestures back the way he came and waits for them to catch up before moving off that way.

They run through some exercises together before he runs through a few bouts with each of them. Then he sets them to sparring together while he watches. They are obviously used to the way the other fights, often anticipating the other's moves almost before they are made. After watching for a few minutes he calls them over for a chat. They sit down before him, breathing heavily.

“The two of you are used to sparring together, aren't you?”

They glance at each other before Elrond replies. “We've been travelling for a while, there wasn't really anyone else to practice with.”

Glorfindel nods, having suspected as much. “You've done well to stay in practice. While you are here you should take the opportunity to fight some others. It will be good for your techniques and you'll learn new things.”

They hesitate to agree to that and he sees some reluctance in their eyes. “I'm not asking you to stay longer than you want to, although I would like it if you stayed, I'm mostly just asking that you practice with me and others I introduce you to while you are here.” He smiles at them, trying to settle their nerves. “After all, it gives me fresh vict... um... sparring partners.” His grin is infectious and eventually they agree to be his regular victims...ah...sparring partners.

“Now that you've agreed shall we do some more practice before I show you around the bath house?” The two of them groan slightly as they stand up but they both agree willingly enough.

After refreshing baths and a change of clothing he shows them around the new city, particularly the merchants sector. They admire a number of things in the shops but it isn't until later that it occurs to Glorfindel might not have the coin to buy anything.

He keeps an eye on the time during the afternoon, not wanting to be late for dinner.

\--

At dinner the twins are made welcome and Glorfindel gets a moment of amusement when they discover that the foster brother he referred to so casually is the High King. But they quickly get past the shock once they realise he met their father many times when he was building Vingilot; they are eager to hear all Gil-galad has to say about the mariner.

Conversation about the past dominates the dinner, for a charge over ruling the usually discussed affairs of state. While his father and Gil-galad reminisce together Glorfindel notices one of the twins looking at him curiously, with occasional glances at his parents. Guessing what he is thinking Glorfindel smiles, inviting to the other to speak, but the twin looks down obviously embarrassed. Glorfindel looks over at his dark-haired parents to see that his mother has been watching, a sad smile on her face. He grimaces slightly, an expression which she echoes. They look at each other for a few moments before he shakes his head slightly and returns his attention to the conversation.

“Get Glorfindel to show you around, he knows the place better than I do.” The evening is drawing to a close now. Gil-galad glances at Glorfindel and continues. “You're not busy with much at the moment, are you?”

“You've currently assigned me to old _____ and he refuses to see me before the sun is high, so I should be able to find plenty of time.”

“Good. If it becomes a problem let me know and I'll reassign you.” He notices Glorfindel's grin and shrugs. “Well there has to be some use to calling the King 'brother'.” Gil-galad grins before turning his attention back to the twins. “The two of you are welcome to stay as long as you like. If you see anything that interests you, that you'd like to learn, let 'Fin know and he'll arrange it.”

“And you're welcome to join us again for dinner,” adds Glorfindel's father. “Anytime.”

The twins are a little overwhelmed but manage a polite, “Thank you.”


End file.
